The Eternal Dragon
by NinjaZero
Summary: Trunks, Asami, Korra and Mako want to make a wish to the eternal Dragon in Trunks's dimension. they run into some trouble along the way.


_OKAY. Here is my second story that I have written. thanks for all the support on my first story. If you haven't read my first one please read it. Also, I would really like it if you could comment on my story. Feel free to help me improve my writing._

_**ENJOY!**  
_

* * *

**THE ETERNAL DRAGON**

It's been 3 weeks since Trunks killed Zelroth. Korra and Mako have improved much in their training. They still have trouble with speed and energy blasts, but their strength has increased drastically.

It's night time in republic city. Trunks, Asami, Korra and Mako are having a nice evening at a noodle restaurant. They are talking and laughing and having a great time.

Mako is suddenly pulled away into a dark shadow. Korra tries to grab him but she was too late.  
"Trunks! Why didn't you do something." She asked.  
"I can't." he said. "I can't move! My body doesn't work!"  
Korra looked at him in shock and said, "What do you mean you can't mo-…" she was cut off when an arm grabbed her hair from above and pulled her up and out of sites. Trunks could hear Mako and Korra scream in pain. The screams got softer and softer until they were no more.

"Trunks. I'm scared. Please protect me." Asami said.  
A dark figure appeared behind her and put a sword to her neck, threatening to kill her. Trunks, who was unable to move, noticed that it was his sword against her neck. "Let her go you coward!" he demanded.

The figure walked into the light and revealed itself. Trunks was speechless. The man holding the sword to Asami's neck was the man that Trunks had killed three weeks earlier.  
Trunks could finally speak and said, "No, that's impossible. Zelroth, how are you still alive, I killed you myself."  
"Anything is possible Trunks, and now you will pay for what you did!" Zelroth said as he took the sword away from her neck and sliced it into her back, strait through her heart.

"Asami!" he yelled and sat up in his bed. He realized that it was just a dream. "Trunks. Are you okay?" Asami asked as she woke up beside him. "Yeh, I'm fine. It was just a stupid dream that's all. Go back to sleep." He said.

He stood up, put his clothes on and kissed her. "Where are you going? It's the middle of the night." She asked.  
"I'm going outside for a while. I'll see you later" he said.

He opened up the door and walked out. He then exited the mansion. He flew over Republic City to Mako's apartment as he sensed that Mako was still awake. He walked to the front door and heard Korra and Mako argue about something. Just when he wanted to knock on the door, Korra opened it and walked out, yelling something to Mako. She was very angry at him. She walked past Trunks and didn't even notice him as she walked away.

"Hey Korra. He said. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and said, "Oh… Trunks, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I just needed to get away from my house for a bit." He said.  
Korra looked at him and said, "C'mon. Follow me." And he did.

They flew to a beach and she sat down on a cliff and Trunks sat next to her. "So… Why are you here and not at your house with Asami. Did you have a fight as well? She said.  
"Nope. I had a nightmare. We were sitting at a noodle shop. Someone grabbed Mako and you and murdered you. He then took my sword and killed Asami right in front of me. It was Zelroth, the man that I killed three weeks ago. It was horrible. I don't know what I would do if I lost Asami. She means the world to me." He answered her question.

She looked at him and said, "Trunks. How many people have you ever killed?"  
"Well, I only kill people who try to kill others and do very bad things. When I first travelled back in time a space emperor called Frieza and his father, king Cold, sent 9 people to kill me. So I killed them and then I killed Frieza and his father. I then battled a monster named Cell who managed to kill me but I was wished back by a magic dragon. I then went back to my own time and killed the two machines that terrorized my planet. I killed the future version of Cell. After that I went back into the past again and fought a freak named Kogu who tried to kill me with his sword. I broke the sword and killed him. And I killed Zelroth 3 weeks ago so to answer your question… I have killed 16 people and have died once."

"Wow… That's interesting…" she said with a shocked expression on her face. "Jap… so what were you and Mako fighting about?" he asked.

"Well umm today Mako and I went to watch Bolin's new movie. I left to get us something to eat and when I came back some girl was sitting next to him and flirting with him and he did as well. So when I confronted him about it, things kinda got out of hand and we got in a huge fight."

"Did you break up?" he asked.  
"No. I just needed a while to cool off and then I found you outside. I'm really pissed at him." She said.  
Trunks looked at her and smiled and said, "Hey, I know what would cheer you up. We can have an duel."  
"That would be great but it's hardly fare." She said.  
"No it would be fare. I'll give you the power up. I think I know how to do it without you feeling pain and how to make power ups last a whole hour." He said.  
"Really? That would be awesome. Let's do it." She said.

He then held out his hands and gave her the power boost. "Okay, before we begin I need about 10 minutes of rest." He said and she agreed. After 10 minutes Trunks stood up and said "Okay, the rules are you are allowed to use you're bending and I'm only allowed to go super saiyan 1. So let's do this."

Korra immediately attacked by kicking him in ribs and punching him on the same spot. Trunks countered her punch and tripped her. He flew up in the air and Korra followed. He suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind her and kicked her in the back. Korra turned around and got punched in the stomach. When he tried to punch her she grabbed his fist and kneed him in the ribs. She kept targeting that spot making Trunks scream. She used her water bending and froze him in a huge block of ice. While he was trying to get out she charged up some really powerful lightning. When he broke the ice she shot him down and he fell in the water. He passed out.

Korra was still in the air waiting for him to come out but she realized what she had just done. She quickly dove in the water but it was too dark to see anything. She then saw a flash of light and suddenly the water moved away from where it came from. It was him. The water made a giant hole where he stood. It was almost like he was bending the water away from him. Korra flew back up and saw him standing on solid ground. His energy was so strong that the water around him moved away making a hole in the sea.

He flew up towards Korra and stood right in front of her. She punched him as hard as she could but he blocked everything. When she stopped he said, "Wow Korra! I'm very impressed. I taught you well but I didn't teach you everything. Let me show you a nice little trick." He said and said something ells to himself. Korra's eyes widened when his body split into four of him. "Have fun." He said and all four of them attacked her. She noticed that the punches wasn't as hard as they normally are but it still hurt her. She got in a few good punches herself and said, "What's wrong Trunks, can't fight me like a man."

They all stopped and fused back to one person. "Okay Korra." He said.  
She saw an opportunity and punched him directly in the face but he didn't even flinch just like it happened with Mako the day they met. What she didn't know was that he had turned into a super saiyan 2 when he fused himself back together. He kicked her to the head and she passed out.

He caught her as she fell and put her down on the ground.

She woke up the next morning in Asami's mansion. She stood up walked over to the kitchen where she found Trunks and Asami talking and drinking coffee.

"Good morning. Want some coffee?" Asami asked. "Yes please." She replied.  
"Trunks, what happened?" she asked when Asami gave her the cup of coffee.  
"Congratulations Korra, you won the duel." He said.  
"No I didn't. You knocked me out." She said.  
"Yes I did but I had to go super saiyan 2. I cheated meaning that you won."

They heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Trunks said. When he opened the door he was surprised. "Hey Trunks, is Korra here?" he asked. "Umm yes she is." He said and let Mako in. He walked in and said hello to Asami and Korra. "Korra, can we talk?" he asked. She was still clearly pissed at him but agreed. They went outside.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said.  
"Me to." She said. Without saying anything ells they kissed and hugged and went back inside. They all sat at the table and a chef brought them breakfast. They talked for a while. Asami then asked about the nightmare Trunks had the previous night and he told them what happened in his dream… "Then I woke up and put my clothes on and went to Mako's apartment to find him and Korra arguing. Korra walked out and we flew over to a cliff and sat down and we talked a while." He said and Korra suddenly asked "Did you guys now that Trunks has killed 16 peo-…" she was interrupted when spit out the water that he was drinking and yelled her name trying to silence her but it was too late.

"16 people!" Mako and Asami yelled at the same time. "What! Trunks, you've killed 16 people." Asami said. "Let me explain… all of the people I've killed were for a good reason. They were all murderers. When I first travelled back in time, an evil space emperor called Frieza and his father, king Cold sent 9 people to kill me. So I killed them and then I killed Frieza and his father. I then battled a monster named Cell who managed to kill me but I was wished back by a magic dragon. I then went back to my own time and killed the two machines that terrorized my planet. I killed the future version of Cell. After that I went back into the past again and fought a freak named Kogu who tried to kill me with his sword. I broke the sword and killed him. And I killed Zelroth 3 weeks ago. See they were for a good cause." He said.

"Wait, you have a magic dragon in your dimension?" Asami asked. "Would it be possible for us to go to your dimension and make a wish of our own?"  
Trunks looked at her and said "Well yes it would. But it isn't that easy. There are seven Dragonballs scattered all over my planet. If you gather all of them a magical dragon named Shenron will rise and grant you three wishes, but they have been turned to stone since our planet's guardian, Piccolo died. In order for us to use the Dragonballs, we must go to my world, teleport to planet Namek and use their Dragonballs to wish Piccolo back and then go back to Earth, find the Dragonballs that are scattered all over the planet and make our three wishes."

"What do you two think?" Asami asked. Mako and Asami talked for a little and said agreed. "Okay then it's settled. Let's do it."  
"Okay we leave in an hour. We'll need chains to keep us together when we go through dimensions. You'll need clothes because we are gonna be there a few days." Trunks said.

After about an hour the four of them went outside. They tied the chains around their waists and Trunks turned into super saiyan 3. He launched his attack into the sky and the portal opened. Trunks took Asami by the waist and they flew through the portal. They ended up in Trunk's dimension.

"Okay, I must warn you. My planet is very different from yours. Do not attack anything that you think is a threat okay." Trunks said. They all agreed and took off the chains.

"The first thing we need to do is go back to my old house to find the Dragon radar to find the Dragonballs. Then we need to go to planet Namek and find their Dragonballs and ask their dragon, Parunga to grant us our three wishes. We will use those three wishes to wish back all the people that the androids have killed, wish Goku back to life and transport them all to Earth. We can then teleport back to Earth and find those Dragonballs and make our own three wishes." Trunks said. "Okay then. Sounds simple enough. Let's go." Korra said.

"Mako, Korra, put your hands on my shoulders. I'll teleport us there." Trunks said. They did as he asked. He took Asami's hand and they teleported. "Here we are. Home sweet home." Trunks said. "What a nice place Trunks. Now where is that that radar?" Asami asked. "Calm down Asami. There is plenty of time for that. I first want to visit a few old friends of mine and I need to eat something. I don't have much energy left. We can spend the night here and we'll start our search for the Dragonballs tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay Trunks." Asami said. "Hey Mako, do you wanna come with me to one of my friends. " Trunks asked. "Shure, why not." Mako replied.

They went outside and walked down the street. "So this is where you live. Why is it so empty?" Mako asked. Well most of the population have been murdered by those androids that I told you about. It's been four years since I killed them so we're still rebuilding. The people that survived are all living a few miles away from here. This use to be a great city but is now a waste land." Trunks said.

"Then why do you live here instead of living with the other survivors?" He asked. "Well a boy once walked up to me and asked if I could train him. I agreed but suggested that we stay here. I don't want to hurt them in our sparring sessions." He said.

Trunks walked up to a house and knocked on the door. A boy who was about 16 years old opened the door. "Trunks… Trunks!" he yelled. "Raiko! How's it going." Trunks asked. "It's great. We all thought that you were dead. I thought you killed yourself in attempt to defeat Zelroth. You should have seen the funeral they gave you. It was huge. Everyone was there and they even erected a statue of you in East City in memory of how you defeated the androids, Cell and how you gave your life to kill Zelroth but you are obviously still alive. Come in you two, I'll make you some coffee."

They sat down at the table and Raiko went into the kitchen. "So how strong is he Trunks?" Mako asked. "Well Mako, the last time I saw him he was about 100 times stronger than you and Korra combined but that was a whole year ago. So I don't know."

"Wow, that's pretty strong. So is he human or more like you?" he asked.  
"Okay first of all, I'm half human, half saiyan and no…he is 100% human. He isn't even a bender since there isn't any benders in this wo-." He was cut off when Raiko yelled, "Here is your coffee you guys. Hope you like it."

"So who are you?" he asked Mako. "I'm Mako. Nice to meet you Raiko." He said. "You too. So Trunks, how are you alive, what happened?" Raiko asked.

"Okay so when I was fighting Zelroth, he shot a beam at me and I fired one back. The energy was so strong that it made a black hole and sucked us into different dimensions. I landed in his dimension and lived there on a farm for five months. I then joined there fighting team. They asked a girl named Asami if I could stay with her in her mansion. We fell in love a short time after that. After that Zelroth showed up in my dimension and almost killed all of us. He threw Asami with a spear and I cracked and killed him and you wouldn't believe how. I got mad at him and turned into a new form. Super saiyan 3."

"What! You can go even beyond a super saiyan 2! That's amazing. So why have you come back here?" he asked.

"Me and my friends came here for the Dragonballs and are going to Namek to wish everyone back to life including Piccolo. If he is brought back to life we can use the Dragonballs here on Earth and make our own wishes." Trunks said.

"That's a great idea but there is only one problem. Shenron can only grant one wish." Raiko said.  
"What, are you serious?" Mako said, interrupting them. "Yes I am but I have an idea that can help you out. Why not ask Perunga to bring everyone that has died on earth in the last 30 years back to life. Then they would probably already be back on Earth since that's where they died. You can then use the last two wishes for yourselves and come back to Earth and ask Shenron for one last wish."

"Yes that's a great idea. Thanks. Oh and I'm curious. How have you're training been the last year since I have been gone?" Trunks asked. "It's been great. Since you have been gone, I knew that it was my responsibility to protect the people of the Earth. I have been training really hard."

They stayed there for an hour before leaving as it was already dark. They went back to Trunks's house.

"Hey you guys guess what I found." Korra said. "Did you find the Dragon radar?" Trunks asked. "I sure did." She said and handed Trunks a device. Trunks looked at it and burst into laughter and said, "That's not a radar… It's a TV remote. The radar is in the drawer in my room, I'll go get it."

He fetched the radar and after a while they all went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Trunks woke up next to Asami as always but this time they were in his bed. He stood up, put his clothes on and woke her up. Korra and Mako was already awake. They were enjoying themselves with the TV. They have never seen one like that before only the movies that Bolin has been in. After a while they all got ready and teleported to planet Namek.

They were all shocked when they got there. "Wow. The grass is blue and the sky is green, that's weird. Anyway… where is the first Dragonball?" Asami asked. "It's just a few miles South from here."

Asami got on Trunks's back for a piggy-back ride. They then flew to a small village where the radar said the Dragonball was. They landed and an elder Namekian walked up to him and asked, "Who are you and what do you want in our village."

Trunks walked up to him and said, "Hello. My name is Trunks and these are my friends, Asami, Mako and Korra. I use to be a personal friend of Goku, the man that defeated Frieza. He didn't kill him so Frieza tried to destroy my planet. I killed Frieza once and for all. Sadly, Goku has passed from a horrible heart virus and he couldn't defend my planet against a threat that murdered most of my planets population. We wish to revive him and all the others that has passed including an old Namekian named Kami and his other half, Piccolo and Nail who was once a great defender of your planet. May we please use your Dragonball?"

The Namekian agreed and gave him the Dragonball. And so it happened with five other villages except for the last one. They leader of their entire race wasn't convinced of his statement and demanded proof. "If you are who you say you are then you must defeat our strongest warrior."

"Okay then. Hey Mako, do you wanna take this one. I'll give you the power boost and don't worry, it won't hurt this time." Trunks said. "Okay then. I'll do it." Mako said. Trunks then gave him the power boost.

A Namekian named Diety stepped forth and said, "If you can defeat me, I will give you our Dragonball."  
"Sounds good to me. Are you ready?" Mako asked and Diety nodded.

Mako threw the first punch at Diety's face but was countered. Diety gave Mako a knee in the ribs as he saw an opening. Mako stood up and punched as hard as he could. Left, right, left, right, left and then kicked at Diety's head but it was no use. Diety stood there with his hands behind his back and dodged every blow.

"Your technique is sloppy. You have no form. You're pathetic." He said.

This just made Mako very angry. He pulled a surprise attack on Diety as he suddenly vanished. He caught Diety of guard and hit him in the back with a huge lightning bolt. He was knocked to the floor by the shock. He stood up and asked, "What was that. How did you do that?" but Mako didn't answer and saw an opportunity. He ran towards Diety and punched him in the ribs a few times. He started kicking as well. Diety tried to dodge but he couldn't. Trunks realised something. Diety wasn't hurting at all. He was probably using a small bit of his true power.

Mako kept going at him for a while and got in some really good shots but he was getting tired. Diety realised this and took his chance. He punched Mako in the face, sending him sliding back a few feat but Mako got back up and kept giving Diety the beating of his life. Diety flew up in the air to get a break but Mako followed him. He got frustrated at Mako and launched an energy attack.

Mako saw it and did the same. The two beams got closer and closer until they collided with a tremendous force that set shockwaves through the sky. Mako started pulling ahead in the struggle as his beam got closer to Diety. The beam struggle made a large energy ball where the two forces collided. The ball got closer to Diety but he decided that he wasn't gonna lose.

He put a lot more energy into his attack and the odds turned in his favour. Now Mako was the one in danger. Diety knew that if the force hit him, Mako would die on impact but he didn't care as he was a suborn Namekian. Diety wasn't the only one that saw the danger. Trunks also knew it and he wasn't going to let that happen. Mako was very ignorant about the danger and couldn't take it anymore. He gave up the struggle. Now the beam was hurdling towards him, about to kill him.

Just before it hit, Trunks appeared in front of Mako and kicked the beam away like it was nothing to him. "Mako, go back down. You did a good job but he is much too strong for you. He is only using a small portion of his strength, I would say he was using about 10%. I'll take care of him and get the Dragonball. Super saiyan 2 would probably do the job." Trunks said. Mako went back down and sat on the grass.

"Okay Diety. Cut the crap. I know you're holding back and I want to see your full power. So give me your best." Trunks said. He took of his sword and jacket and gave it to Korra. He flew back up.

Diety started powering up to his max. After a minute or so he charged Trunks at full speed. Trunks went super saiyan 2 and took the blow head on. The punch was so strong that it knocked Trunks straight through an entire mountain.

The mountain was smashed into rubble. Trunks was nowhere to be seen. Asami got worried.

A shout came from its direction and then suddenly there was a huge explosion of energy. When the dust cleared Trunks was standing there. His clothes were a bit torn. He suddenly vanished into thin air and appeared behind Diety and kicked him in the back. Diety turned around just to find himself staring into the eyes of a very angry super saiyan.

Trunks punched him right in the stomach and in the face. Diety punched him back and they started going at each other like crazy. They fought so fast that no one could see them. All they could do was listen to the explosive sound that the punches and kicks produce and they could feel shockwaves as the planet shook beneath them.

They then appeared in the sky. They were both charging a huge energy attack. They both launched their beams and it resulted and it resulted in another beam struggle. Their power was amazing. Trunks was losing. The beam got closer and closer to him until he couldn't hold up any more.

The beam hit him with a huge force. He put his arms out and managed to redirect the beam into space. Diety charged him and punched him into the ground making a huge crater.

Diety flew down to the crater but couldn't see Trunks anywhere. "Pssst I'm back here." Trunks said as he poked Diety on his shoulder. When he turned around he was scared. The man that he had fought was no longer the same. He was a super saiyan 3.

With one punch to his shoulder Trunks knocked him out and the fight was over.

Later that day the elder gave him the Dragonball as promised. They quickly gathered all seven of them and Trunks said, "Porunga. I summon you forth. Grant our wish."

A sudden flash of lightning appeared in the sky. It was too bright for to see. When they opened their eyes they couldn't believe it. There he was a giant dragon in the sky.

"I am the eternal dragon. I will give you three wishes. State your wish." Porunga said in a voice that sounded like the roar of thunder. "Eternal dragon. There has been a lot of chaos on planet Earth in the last 25 years. Would you please repair all the damage done including reviving the all the living things that died." Trunks said.

"Your wish has been granted. Now what is your second wish?" he asked. Asami walked up to him and said, "For our second wish… We come from another dimension and my business is barely holding up, could you please make it the most successful business in my world?"

"I am sorry but it is not with in my power to interfere with dimensions and therefore I cannot grant your wish."

Asami looked at Trunks and asked, "What do we do now, none of our wishes can come true?" Trunks looked at her and said, "I have an idea. Porunga, if I could open the portal through the dimensions, would you then be able to grant her wish?"

"That is well within my power." He said. Trunks flew up into the sky and turned into a super saiyan 3. He powered up his beam and launched it into the sky. The portal opened and Trunks said, "Porunga. Please make Asami Soto's company, the most successful in the world."

"Your wish has been granted. What is your final wish?" Korra and Mako talked to each other but they couldn't think of something and told Trunks that he could use the wish on himself.

"Okay, Porunga. Have you brought Goku, the saiyan that died of a heart virus back to life?" Trunks asked. "Yes I did but he is still in the other world." Porunga said. "Porunga. Could you please transport all the people that you have revived with our first wish back to Earth?" Trunks asked.

"Your wish has been granted." Porunga said as he disappeared and the Dragonballs scattered all over the planet.

They all teleported back to Earth.

Trunks was so happy when he saw the crowds of people and the rebuilt cities. He walked up behind a woman and said, "Excuse me mam but as I recall you never said good bye." The woman turned around and was happier then she had ever been in her life. "Trunks! Did you do all this?" she asked. "Yes mom, I did. Oh and have you seen Vegeta around. I wanna say hi." He asked and she pointed him in a direction were a man stood alone against a tree with his eyes closed.

Trunks walked up to him and said, "Hey Vegeta. You probably don't know who I am since you died when I was just a baby."  
Vegeta opened his eyes and said, "I know who you are Trunks. I've been watching you from the other world. And I want you to know… that I'm proud of you."

He put his shoulder on Trunks's shoulder and they both started laughing. Asami walked by and said, "Hi Trunks." And then kissed him. Trunks turned to Vegeta and said, "Oh yes. Vegeta this is my girlfriend, Asami. Asami this is my father, Vegeta.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. Vegeta had a blank expression on his face and when he finally managed to speak fumbled over his words and said, "No, no… the pleasure is all mine."

Someone's hand rested on Trunks's shoulder. He turned around and saw Gohan, his old mentor and old friend, standing there. "Gohan! I'm so glad to see you." Trunks said. "I missed you too buddy and guess what. I got my arm back."

Everyone was happy to see each other.

After a few days back on Earth, it was time to leave.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" Bulma asked. "Yes mom. I'm sorry but I've made a life for me there. I wouldn't be able to live without Asami. I promise that I'll come and visit."

He then said good bye to everyone. And he blew the hole in the portal.

"Home sweet home, Trunks said when he and Asami got at their mansion. Trunks held Asami by the waists and said, "We haven't had much time for this." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Asami." He said. She was staring into his eyes and said, "I love you too."

Korra and Mako had gone back to Mako's apartment. "That was fun. And now we can get some alone time." Korra said with a sly grin on her face. They started kissing when Bolin jumped through the door and yelled, "Korra, Mako… where have you all been. I was worried sick!

**THE END**

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story. Please write a review. Feel free to help me improve my writing just let me now.  
Someone asked me if I could write a Lemon on Trunks and Asami. I will try to write it as soon as possible.  
_

_Thanks for the support._


End file.
